Satu Momen Terakhir
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: Shinichi sudah melamar Ran dan mereka akan segera menikah. Tapi, Gin tiba-tiba datang dan menghancurkan semuanya. One shot - Versi Indo dari 'One Last Moment'


One Last Moment

Hari ini adalah hari yang mendung di Jepang. Sepertinya hujan akan turun dengan deras. Tapi, cuaca yang suram tidak membuat keceriaan detektif muda Shinichi Kudo berkurang. Detektif yang sekarang sudah berusia 25 tahun dan sudah kembali ke tubuh normalnya itu berjalan dengan cukup cepat, menuju ke sebuah toko bunga. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera makan malam romantis untuk merayakan hari anniversary mereka bersama sang kekasih, bukan, tunangannya, Ran di restoran Kyoto. Ia ingin membuat semuanya menjadi romantis, maka ia membeli seikat bunga mawar untuk Ran.

Setelah membayar bunganya, Shinichi keluar dari toko dan berjalan lebih cepat lagi. Ia meliirik sebentar ke arah jam tangannya, ia tidak ingin terlambat untuk kencannya dengan Ran. Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang menarik belakang kemejanya dengan kasar. Shinichi tercekat.

"Hey! Apa-apaan sih anda ini! Lepaskan saya!"

"Lama tidak bertemu, Shinichi Kudo." Dengan ngeri Shinichi menoleh ke belakang. Ia sangat mengenali suara itu. Tapi tidak mungkin….. apa yang sedang ia lakukan disini?

"Gin!" ucap Shinichi dengan suara parau. Gin tersenyum licik penuh kemenangan. Tangannya memegang sebuah pistol. Ditodongkannya pistol itu ke dada Shinichi….

"Selamat tinggal, Shinichi Kudo." Bisik Gin. Shinichi tidak sempat menjawab atau melawan, karena suara DOR! Memekakkan telinganya. Darah deras mengucur dari dada Shinichi. Ia jatuh berlutut, dengan lemah ia mengucapkan,

"Ran….maafkan aku…."

**XXX**

Ran dengan gelisah duduk di meja yang sudah dipesan Shinichi. Berkali-kali ia melirik ke arlojinya. Sudah jam 9. Padahal Shinichi janji ia akan datang sekitar jam 7. Ia sudah terlambat 2 jam! Ran merasa sedikit jengkel namun juga khawatir. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Shinichi? _Tidak, _Ran menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Shinichi pasti baik-baik saja, mungkin ada pembunuhan saat ia sedang berjalan menuju kemari dan ia harus menyelesaikan kasusnya. Ran memutuskan untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela, memicingkan matanya kalau-kalau Shinichi muncul. 10 menit….20 menit…..30 menit… Hari sudah semakin larut. Restoran sebentar lagi tutup, dan Shinichi belum datang juga, bahkan tidak memberi kabar sama sekali! _Duh, kemana sih kau, Shinichi?_ _Apa jangan-jangan ia bingung karena tidak bisa menemukan aku, ya? Restoran ini kan cukup besar… Tapi setidaknya ia kan bisa menelepon….Mungkin batere handphonenya habis… Tapi tidak… _Ran menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. _Kan Shinichi yang memesan meja ini! Mana mungkin ia bisa lupa nomor meja yang dipesannya!_

Telepon genggamnya berdering. Nomornya tidak ia kenal, dan Ran memiliki firasat buruk. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo."

"Halo, apa benar ini nomor telepon Ran Mouri?" Suara si penelepon berat dan dalam, dan Ran juga sama sekali tidak mengenali siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Ya betul. Dengan siapa saya berbicara?"

"Saya Asougi, staff Rumah Sakit Aizawa. Bisa anda datang kesini secepatnya, Nona Mouri? Kekasih anda, Shinichi Kudo tertembak di dada dan sekarang sedang berada di ICU. Kondisinya cukup kritis."

Ran menjatuhkan telepon genggamnya. _Shinichi, kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi?!_

"Halo? Halo? Nona Mouri, anda masih disana?"

"Y-ya," Ran memungut kembali telepon genggamnya. "Saya akan segera kesana."

Dengan pikiran yang tak menentu dan penuh kekalutan, Ran berlari keluar dari restoran, lalu menyetop taksi. Di dalam taksi, ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh. Perkataan staff rumah sakit tadi terus terngiang-ngiang.

_Shinichi tertembak di dada…._

Shinichi… siapa yang tega melakukan ini pada kau? Siapa? Mungkinkah salah satu anggota Black Organization yang dendam kepadanya?

_Kondisinya cukup kritis… Ia sudah dilarikan ke ICU…_

Shinichi… kau harus bertahan…. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan aku! Kita kan sudah bertunangan, dan akan menikah sebentar lagi! Tidak, kau tidak boleh pergi!

Ran menatap cincin yang ada di jarinya dengan mata sembab. Kemudian, pikirannya tenggelam di bulan Desember. Hari dimana Shinichi melamarnya, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya…..

**XXX**

"_Filmnya tadi benar-benar bagus, ya? Sangat romantis sekali. Aku menangis waktu bagian endingnya." Ucap Ran sambil mengunyah dorayakinya. Ia bersama Shinichi sedang berada di Taman Sumida, sambil berpegangan tangan, mereka menyusuri sepanjang jalan di taman itu, menikmati indahnya sakura dan sungai yang terbentang._

"_Ya, filmnya memang bagus. Aku juga sangat menyukainya. Apa kau senang, my love?" _

"_Kau tidak pernah membuat aku tidak senang, Shinichi, my man. Yah kadang-kadang sih, waktu dulu kau menghilang-hilang terus, waktu aku belum tahu kalau kau adalah Conan…."_

_Shinichi tertawa kecil. "Sudahlah, Ran, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Yang penting kan, aku sekarang sudah kembali menjadi Shinichi yang dulu, yang kau cintai, yang pintar, dan yang tampan…."_

"_Ih, dasar narsis!" seru Ran sambil memukul lengan Shinichi dengan pelan. _

"_Tapi itu kenyataan, kan?" goda Shinichi lagi. "Kalau aku tidak tampan dan pintar, kau tidak mungkin jatuh cinta kepada aku, betul?"_

"_Huh, iya, iya, kau menang!" gumam Ran. Ia memonyongkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya._

"_Kau cantik sekali kalau cemberut, Ran. Sungguh! Terus saja memonyongkan bibir kau seperti itu, aku benar-benar suka melihatnya." Shinichi lalu membelai dagu Ran dengan jari telunjuknya._

"_Ih, kau ini tidak pernah berubah dari SMA, selalu saja iseng dan senang menggoda!" gerutu Ran. Ia lalu memukul punggung Shinichi. Shinichi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia memang selalu menikmati jika berhasil menggoda kekasihnya itu._

_Setelah lelah dan bosan saling menggoda satu sama lain, mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman. Ran menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Shinichi, sementara Shinichi menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Ran, dan menikmati wangi rambut Ran. Tidak henti-hentinya ia menatap wajah Ran. Tidak pernah cukup baginya untuk mengagumi kecantikan Ran. _

_Angin mulai berhembus, menggugurkan bunga-bunga sakura dari pohonnya. _

"_Lihat, Shinichi! Indah sekali, ya!" ucap Ran sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke bunga-bunga sakura yang berjatuhan itu._

"_Ya." Selama beberapa menit tadi, Shinichi kelihatan sedikit tidak nyaman, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. _

"_Ada apa, Shinichi? Mendadak kau kelihatan bingung dan serius sekali."_

_Ran kehilangan kata-kata saat Shinichi tiba-tiba saja berlulut perlahan-lahan di depannya. _

"_Ran Mouri." Shinichi berbisik, suaranya agak bergetar, sepertinya ia benar-benar gugup. "Kita pertama kali saling mengenal saat masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Kita sudah bersahabat baik sejak kita masih kanak-kanak…. Kita bermain bersama, mengerjakan PR bersama, berangkat sekolah bersama… Saat itu aku sudah sedikit tertarik kepada kau, tapi karena aku masih anak-anak, aku masih menganggap kau sebagai seorang teman dekat yang baik. Lalu, kita kembali bersekolah di sekolah yang sama saat SMA. Saat itu aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada kau. Tapi aku terlalu takut. Takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaan aku pada kau. Takut jika cinta aku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Terlalu malu untuk berkata jujur kepada kau. Maka aku hanya berani menunjukkan perasaan aku kepada kau secara tersirat. Lalu, Black Organization datang, aku meminum APTX 4869 dan aku menjadi Conan, dan aku tinggal bersama kau….Dan saat itulah masa-masa paling berat dan paling menyiksa bagiku, Ran. Aku selalu berada bersama kau, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menunjukkan cintaku pada kau, aku harus berbohong kepada kau setiap hari, setiap saat…. Dan kau, kau tetap setia menunggu aku kembali, tidak peduli bahwa kau tidak pernah tahu kapan aku akan kembali, tidak peduli ada banyak sekali pria yang mengejar kau, tidak peduli dengan cibiran orang-orang yang berkata kau terlalu bodoh karena menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti kapan akan datang…. Kau tetap pada pendirian kau. Menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu, meski mungkin itu menghancurkan hati kau, menyiksa kau juga…"_

_Ran mendengarkan kata demi kata yang diucapkan Shinichi dengan seksama dan terharu. Ia terpesona menatap kekasihnya itu. Shinichi kemudian melanjutkan,_

"_Lalu, saat kau akhirnya mengetahui kebenaran, bahwa Conan Edogawa sebenarnya adalah Shinichi Kudo. Pria yang kau tunggu-tunggu ternyata selama ini berada selalu dekat dengan kau… Kau memaafkan dengan begitu mudah. Kau melupakan dalam sekejap bahwa aku berbohong kepada kau dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Kau mengerti bahwa aku melakukan itu semua demi kebaikan kau. Jika kau adalah wanita lain, mungkin aku akan mendapat tamparan keras, dimana aku sangat pantas untuk menerimanya."_

"_Maka dari itu…. maukah kau tetap setia kepada aku selamanya? Dengan selalu berada di sisi aku? Kita tumbuh tua bersama-sama… Melewati berbagai rintangan, baik dan buruk bersama-sama? Aku, Shinichi Kudo, menginginkan kau, Ran Mouri. Selalu, dan untuk selama-lamanya. Aku benar-benar mencintai kau, lebih dari apapun. Maukah kau menikah dengan aku?"_

_Mengelap wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata kebahagiaan, Ran mengangguk dengan mantap. _

"_Tentu, tentu, tentu, dan jawabannya adalah ya, ya, ya, dan YA, Shinichi! Aku bersedia menikah dengan kau!" _

_Shinichi lalu memakaikan cincin berwarna emas itu ke jari Ran. Perlahan-lahan, ia bangkit, dan mencium mesra Ran, seolah-olah esok tidak akan pernah datang lagi. Angin bertiup semakin kencang, menggugurkan lebih banyak bunga sakura lagi, dan jatuh ke kepala mereka berdua. _

_Orang-orang di taman yang sedari tadi menonton mereka dengan tertarik, bertepuk tangan dan bersiul-siul. Mereka ikut bahagia melihat pemandangan romantis itu._

Ingin rasanya bagi Ran mengulang momen indah itu…. Ketika sampai di Aizawa Hospital, Ran turun dari taksi dengan terburu-buru. Setengah berlari, ia masuk ke dalam, dan menuju ke meja resepsionis.

"Saya ingin mengunjungi Shinichi Kudo! Cepat antar saya ke kamarnya!"

"Hubungan anda dengan Mr. Kudo, Nona? Teman? Keluarga? Rekan kerja?" tanya sang resepsionis.

"Saya Ran Mouri. Saya tunangannya."

Sang resepsionis mengangguk. "Baiklah, Miss Mouri. Mr. Kudo ada di ruang ICU. Ikuti saya." Resepsionis itu lalu berjalan di depan Ran. Lorong demi lorong mereka lewati…. Seperti sebuah labirin yang tidak ada ujungnya. Aura kematian dan kesedihan terpancar dimana-mana…. Sunyi, dan mencekam. Inilah mengapa Ran sangat membenci rumah sakit.

Mereka berhenti di depan pintu ICU. Seorang dokter baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aku mau melihat Shinichi! Izinkan aku melihatnya, Dokter!"

"Dan anda adalah?"

"Ran. Ran Mouri. Aku tunangan Shinichi."

"Ah, oke. Miss Ran, saya tidak ingin memberi terlalu banyak harapan atau memberi anda harapan kosong. Tunangan anda tertembak di dada, meski kami berhasil membuang pelurunya, tapi tembakan itu sudah merusak jantungnya dan ia kehilangan banyak sekali darah. Anda tidak perlu khawatir, penembak tunangan anda sudah ditangkap polisi, seorang pria bernama Gin….."

Ran tidak bisa mendengarkan dengan jelas lagi apa kata sang dokter. Ia berusaha keras agar wajahnya terlihat datar saat melangkah masuk ke ruang ICU. Apa yang dilihatnya membuat hatinya terasa hancur. Shinichi mengenakan gaun rumah sakit berwarna biru pucat, di mulutnya terpasang tabung oksigen, dan di sekujur tubuhnya terpasang berbagai macam selang. Ran duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Shinichi, membelai rambut Shinichi menggunakan telunjuknya dengan lembut, lalu menggenggam tangan Shinichi yang dipenuhi jarum infus dengan erat, sangat erat. Untuk sesaat ia mempunyai pikiran bodoh bahwa mungkin saja genggaman tangannya akan mengurangi rasa sakit yang diderita Shinichi.

Shinichi membuka sebelah matanya dengan susah payah. Sulit sekali baginya untuk bernafas. Dan, oh Tuhan, dadanya sangat sakit, seperti ditusuk-tusuk oleh pedang.

"Ran….?" Suara sang detektif terdengar lemah dan pelan.

"Ya, ini aku Shinichi." Ran memberikan kecupan kecil di tangan Shinichi. "Tidur dan istirahatlah, kau akan segera sembuh dan keluar dari sini. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kau."

"G-gin…. Maafkan aku, Ran…. Aku mengacaukan kencan kita…. Semua gara-gara Gin…"

"Sssh….shhhhhhhhh…shhhhhh…. Sudah, Shinichi. Tidak apa-apa. Gin sudah ditangkap polisi. Yang penting kau sembuh dan jangan terlalu banyak bicara."

"Kalau aku sembuh….dan kita menikah nanti….. maukah…. Kau….jika…. kita tinggal…. Di pinggir bukit… di sebuah desa….dengan pemandangan yang indah…..?" bisik Shinichi lagi.

"T-tentu, Shinichi! Kita akan membesarkan anak-anak kita disana, di tempat yang indah, rumah yang terletak di bukit, penuh dengan rumput hijau, bunga-bunga, dan burung-burung yang berkicau…. Kita akan memiliki anak-anak yang lucu, Shinichi! Jika anak kita laki-laki, ia pasti akan setampan dan sepintar kau."

Shinichi tersenyum lemah. "Dan jika….anak kita….perempuan…. ia…pasti…akan secantik… pintar memasak….dan pintar karate….seperti kau….Ran….."

Ran mengangguk, dan setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Dan kita akan bermain sepakbola, latihan karate, dan membacakan kisah-kisah karangan Sir Arthur Conan Doyle dan kisah Sherlock Holmes pada anak kita, Shinichi! Kita akan hidup bahagia sebagai suami istri, dengan anak-anak yang lucu dan pintar. Tapi," Ran menggenggam tangan Shinichi lebih erat lagi, "Kau berjanji pada aku, kau harus bertahan dan sembuh. Aku mohon dengan sangat, Shinichi! Aku tidak mau kehilangan kau lagi! Aku mohon, berjuanglah!"

Shinichi berusaha tersenyum lagi, tapi senyumannya lebih mirip seringai. Oh Tuhan, dadanya terasa jauh lebih sakit, dan ia merasa semakin sulit untuk bernafas. Ia berusaha keras agar matanya tetap terbuka, sebab jika ia menutup matanya, ia takut ia tidak akan bisa membukanya lagi, dan tidak bisa melihat wajah cantik tunangannya itu lagi. Ia menghela nafas dengan susah payah, lalu berkata,

"Tapi…. Jika aku tidak bisa bertahan…. Berjanjilah… Kau akan tetap menjadi Ran yang dulu… Yang tangguh…. Yang selalu tersenyum….."

"SHINICHI KUDO!" teriak Ran dengan keras. "Berhenti berkata seperti itu, kau akan sembuh, Shinichi, dokter disini akan merawat kau dengan baik, mereka akan menyembuhkan kau, dan kita akan menikah, di sebuah gereja dan di pesta yang meriah, disaksikan oleh Ayah dan Ibu!"

Shinichi menatap Ran dengan tajam. Ia ingin sekali bisa bertahan…. Tapi ia tidak yakin. Ah, setelah selama ini, setelah berbagai rintangan yang mereka lalui, apakah mereka akhirnya benar-benar akan dipisahkan oleh takdir yang kejam?

Ran membenamkan tangan pucat Shinichi ke dalam wajahnya, mencium tangan Shinichi berkali-kali, dan mulai menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Shinichi meninggalkannya untuk yang kedua kalinya! Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya bertahan….. Ia ingin menikah dengan Shinichi dan keinginannya itu harus menjadi kenyataan!

Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja Ran mendapat ide. Meski mungkin idenya ini konyol….. Tapi, daripada semuanya terlambat….

Ran berlari keluar dari ruang ICU, menemui para suster. Ia menjelaskan situasinya kepada para suster. Ia meminta suster memanggil seorang pendeta. Sang suster mengiyakan, dan tak lama kemudian, seorang pendeta datang. Ran menarik tangan pendeta itu dengan paksa dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam ruang ICU. Shinichi masih sadar. Bagus, mereka belum terlambat.

"Kau ingin aku mendoakan tunangan kau agar cepat sembuh?" tanya sang pendeta.

Ran menggelengkan kepalanya, sambil menggigit bibirnya, ia menjawab, "Tidak, Pak Pendeta. Aku ingin anda menikahkan kami berdua. Memberkati kami agar kami sah menjadi suami-istri."

Sang pendeta tampak sangat kebingungan. "Kau yakin, Nak? Menikah disini? Di ruang ICU?"

"Tolonglah, Pak Pendeta! Tolong, kabulkan keinginan aku! Daripada semuanya….terlambat…." ucap Ran dengan terbata.

Karena tak tega, sang Pendeta mengangguk. Ran kemudian dengan terburu-buru memanggil beberapa suster untuk menjadi saksi. Setelah itu, ia meminjam cincin pada pasangan suami istri yang ada di kamar sebelah. Mereka semua berkumpul, berdiri mengelilingi tempat tidur Shinichi. Sang pendeta lalu mengeluarkan bible, dan mengucapkan beberapa ayat. Setelah selesai, ia berkata,

"Shinichi Kudo, apa anda bersedia menjadi suami sah dari Ran Mouri hingga maut memisahkan?"

Masih dengan mengernyitkan wajahnya, Shinichi menjawab dengan susah payah, "Saya bersedia."

"Ran Mouri, apa anda bersedia menjadi istri sah dari Shinichi Kudo hingga maut memisahkan?"

Dengan wajah yang basah, Ran menjawab, "Saya bersedia."

Ran lalu memakaikan cincin yang dipinjamnya ke jari Shinichi dengan tangan bergetar.

"Selamat, dengan ini saya nobatkan kalian berdua sebagai sepasang suami istri. Mrs. Kudo, anda boleh mencium suami anda."

Ran mencium bibir Shinichi dengan lembut. Semua yang hadir di ruang ICU bertepuk tangan, tertawa gembira, tapi juga menangis melihat momen mengharukan itu. Ran lalu menatap mata tunangannya yang kini sudah resmi menjadi suami sahnya itu.

"Aku mencintai kau, Shinichi. Kau adalah pria yang aku inginkan, untuk sekarang, selalu, dan selamanya. Aku ingin selalu bersama kau, berjuang menghadapi berbagai rintangan bersama kau. Dan ketahuilah, Shinichi… bahwa tidak akan pernah ada pria lain yang bisa merebut hati aku, seperti kau mencuri hati aku."

Shinichi menghela nafas sejenak. Perlu beberapa saat baginya untuk mengumpulkan energi untuk berbicara. Heart rate monitornya sudah terlalu lamban sekarang. Setelah ia merasa cukup kuat untuk berbicara, ia menjawab dengan suara yang sangat rendah,

"Aku juga, akan selalu mencintai kau untuk selama-lamanya, Ran. Kaulah wanita yang aku cari. Dan ketahuilah Ran, walaupun kita berpisah, walaupun aku tidak berada di sisi kau, ingatlah, dan selalu ingatlah, bahwa aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintai kau." Dan dengan kata-kata terakhirnya, Shinichi menutup matanya, bersamaan dengan bunyi BEEP kencang dari heartrate monitor, meninggalkan wanita yang dicintainya sejak masih duduk di bangku SMA, Ran Mouri, membenamkan wajahnya di atas dadanya, dan menangis histeris, memecahkan keheningan di ruang ICU itu.

**End**


End file.
